Insomnia
by relativestranger
Summary: When Erza finds herself unable to sleep, she shows up at the doorstep of the one person she knows is still awake. But things quickly take a turn for the strange. Rated for mostly language and just a smidge of content.


Oh, look. It's relativestranger again. Guess my brain just won't STFU. Oh well.

This is not a _Passage of Time_ universe fic. I repeat, this is _**not**_ a PoT-verse fic. (But in regards to PoT, I reworked the ending **_October_** so if you wanted, you could check that out. And if you _really_ wanted, you could leave a review. ***Hint-hint, nudge-nudge***)

* * *

She stared at his door debating whether or not she should knock. It was late; what if he's already asleep? But what else could she do? She had tried everything she could think of to help her fall asleep with no success. And she knew that Gray sleeps pretty late so maybe he'll still be awake. Still, was it a bit rude to assume that? And what could he do to help with her insomnia that she didn't try already? She should go. She should just turn around and go.

Just. Go.

She knocked.

Her eyes darted to and fro, taking in the quaintness of the exterior of his cottage. When the door stayed shut after a few beats, she knocked again; a little louder this time. Finally, the door creaked open and Gray peered out.  
So he was awake.  
She knew it.  
And from the looks of it, he just got out of the shower. His chest was bare and glistening and his towel swung low on his hips. She stared a little bit too long.

"Erza. What are you doing here?"  
"I went for a walk. And ended up here."  
"You went for a walk? At 2am?"  
She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, "I couldn't sleep." He pulled the door wider and gestured her in. "Thanks. I was hoping you were still awake. Wasn't really sure though."  
He tilted his head, "was actually about to turn in after my shower when I heard you knocking."  
"I can see that," she nodded to his state of undress.  
He looked down; forgetting that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Right. Be right back. Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable." He turned to what she assumed was his bedroom and shut the door. The cottage was small but comfortable. Although everything compared to her living quarters was small to her.

Gray emerged from the room fully dressed and headed to the kitchen area. "You said you couldn't sleep, right? I've got just the thing for that." He returned to the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Erza chuckled. "Wine? I thought you were going to offer me warm milk or something."  
"Pft. Warm milk does shit. Wine, on the other hand, will definitely help." He poured a hefty serving of wine into each of their glasses. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep you up."  
"It's fine, Erza. Just because I was about to go to bed doesn't mean I'm particularly tired. I wouldn't've even opened the door if that were the case."  
"Still. I kind of feel bad."  
"Don't. You know you can come to me whenever you need to." She smiled at his generosity. "So, what's the problem? Why can't you sleep?"  
"I wish I knew. My brain just won't shut up and let me sleep."  
"Ah, it's one of those nights. Then the wine'll definitely help with that."  
"I'm going to need a lot of wine."  
He chuckled, "finish that one first and then we'll talk."  
"What about you? Why are you up so late?" He raised a brow at that, "you know I always sleep late."  
"Not this late."  
"Fair enough. Who knows? Your guess is as good as mine."

She glanced at the coffee table and noticed platter of butter cookies and knew exactly where it came from. "Juvia?"  
He rolled his shoulders in annoyance. "Who else? You know, I've told her time and again that what I feel for her is strictly platonic, and it seemed like she finally understood. I mean, she's stopped flailing and fawning over me. But then one day, I come home and find shit like this. IN MY HOUSE. I need to change the locks. Or move without a forwarding address."  
"She likes you."  
"No shit. At this rate you'll make detective yet!"  
"Don't be an ass, Gray."  
"Sorry," he didn't really look apologetic. "I just don't know what else to do. I've told her I'm not interested. I mean, what's her fascination with me? Why does she like me?"  
"What's not to like? You're kind hearted, caring. And good looking."  
Gray looked at her; surprised that she had said that. He plucked the wine glass from her hands. "Okay, that's it. I'm cutting you off."  
She looked affronted. "What? Why? I'm not drunk! I'm not even a little but tipsy. It takes more than half a glass of wine to get me there."  
"I don't believe you."  
"That I'm not drunk or that it takes more to get me tipsy?"  
"Both. But I'm actually referring to you saying I'm hot."  
"If I were drunk, wouldn't that mean I'm telling the truth? And I didn't call you hot."  
He frowned. Stupid logic. "Point."  
"You _are_ an attractive person. Is that so hard to believe?"  
"Oh, _I_ know I'm hot. I just wasn't aware that _you_ were aware that I'm hot."  
She rolled her eyes. "And now you're not. Your arrogance just made you spectacularly un-hot." She watched as he preened with his chest puffed out. "Can I have my wine back now?"  
"I'll give it back to you if you tell me more about how you think I'm hot." Exasperated, she huffed and tired of being polite, climbed over him to grab the wine glass at the end table.

Erza heard a sharp intake of breath and smirked. With the wine glass back in her hands, she returned to her previous position. "You think I'm hot."  
"Well, duh. Everyone is in agreement. I don't think anyone will dispute that. And not just because you'd destroy them."  
She grinned at him and drained the rest of the wine in one large gulp and asked to use his bathroom. When she finished relieving herself, she found him in the kitchen opening another bottle of wine. "Is that really wise?"  
His smirk was stupidly seductive. "Probably not. Feeling sleepy yet?"  
She sighed glumly and sat noisily at his small dining table. "No. I don't understand what's wrong!"  
He handed her the newly filled glass. "No need to fret. Another glass will cure what ails you."  
"And if it doesn't?" She pouted as she took the wine glass from him. "Then I'll find something else."  
"You promise?"  
"Have I ever failed you before?" Her lips curved into a small smile and confirmed that no, he hadn't failed her before. He leaned his hip against the table and watched her as she sipped slowly at the wine. He was sure that she had thrall because he couldn't stop staring at her. The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled or how her tongue would dart out to lick at the fruity aftertaste that clung to her lips. And suddenly, he had a whole host of ideas to tire her out and help her fall asleep. Probably none that she would agree to though. He shook his head and pushed himself from the table.

She looked up at him, curiosity shining from her eyes. "What's wrong?" He shook his head to clear it. "Nah. It's nothing that would interest you."  
"How would you know what interests me?"  
"Okay, fine, it's nothing that won't result in a broken rib for yours truly."  
Her eyes dawned in realization. "Ah. You're being inappropriate."  
"And pervy. Please don't kill me." She snorted a laugh, "I'll try."  
He looked at her in surprise. She was full of them tonight. "You're not even gonna yell at me?"  
"Why would I? It would be awfully hypocritical of me to do that. It's not like I haven't had those thoughts myself." And the surprises just keep coming.  
"Wait, about _me_?"  
She stood to meet his eyes. "Yes. About you." He gaped at her and watched as she sashayed back to the couch. He trailed after her trying to form a coherent thought. "Are...are you just yanking my chain? Because it's really not that amusing."  
"Why is that so hard to believe?"  
"Because! I always saw you as being above it all!"  
"What? Above it all? Are you forgetting about Jellal?"  
He batted his hand dismissively, "Jellal doesn't count. He's a childhood crush."  
"Of course he counts! I spent years in a wildly ridiculous fantasy thinking we could actually be together one day."  
He set his glass on the coffee table and squeezed her arm gently. "I'm sorry."  
"No. Don't be. I don't want you to pity me."  
"I'm not pitying you. That would be the last thing I would do. I'm sorry to bring it up."  
"Technically, I brought it up. But thanks."  
"Are we doing this because we've been drinking?"  
"Again, not drunk. Not even buzzed. Well, I'm not anyway. Maybe you're a lightweight."  
"I am not!"

They sat in comfortable silence, staring at each other, until Gray broke it. "So, you've really thought about it?"  
She chuckled lowly. "Yes. I've really thought about it. Would you like a demonstration?"  
It was an avalanche of surprises tonight. "I, uh, beg pardon, what?"  
She slid closer to him; their thighs touching and her hands pressed against his chest. Alarmed, he reclined clumsily back against the couch. "Would you. Like. A demonstration?" Without even realizing it, he gave a tiny nod.

His face felt warm and his breath shallow. With her hand resting gently on his chest, she gently brushed her lips teasingly against his before committing fully to the kiss. For several seconds, he sat in stunned stillness. When his brain finally caught up to what was happening, it yelled at him for stop being an idiot and kiss her back.  
His hands moved to her hips of his own volition; gripping her tightly and pulling her closer. She sighed contently at the feel of his lips sliding over hers. His tongue flicked her lips; doing what her own tongue had done just moments before when he was watching her; savoring the rich, earthy taste of her lips left behind from the wine.

She pulled away; her eyes shining as she grinned at his dazed faced, "you taste better than I was expecting."  
Eyes still hooded, he chuckled, "I think it's from the wine." Finally coming out from his daze, he looked at her and smiled bashfully; as if he were a teenager again. "Can I... May I kiss you?" She leaned into him; her chest pressed against his arm, "you may."

He cupped her chin and brought her lips flush against his own. There they stayed for what seemed like an obscene amount of time; teeth nipping at one another's lips, tongues swirling, his fingers fisting her long, thick, red hair, and hers at his shirt. Wanting to feel more of the chest she was admiring earlier, in one swift movement, Erza roughly yanked the shirt off and straddled him. Not to be outdone, he growled playfully at her show of aggression and whipped her shirt over her head. Before he could toss aside her shirt, she was already on him; her teeth nipping at his chin and jaw.

When he felt her hands drift down toward the waistband of his sweats, he reluctantly pulled away. "Are we really doing this? I mean, this isn't some elaborate dream sequence?"  
Her fingers lightly traced his Fairy Tail mark, "I'd punch you so that you'd know it's not a dream but I rather be doing other things with your body."  
"I'd like that too." He still looked unsure. "But _should_ we be doing this? You're my best friend and I don't want to do something that will ruin things."  
"Are you planning on never speaking to me after this?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Good. I don't expect you to treat me any differently after this. And I don't intend on treating you any differently. We are two consensual adults engaging in a physical act. But if you're really uncomfortable with this, that's fine too. I'll finish my wine and work my way back to the dorm."  
"I feel like I should be saying these things to you. Not the other way around."  
"Why? Because I'm the girl and you're the boy?" She shrugged her shoulder carelessly, "what can I say? I enjoy subverting traditional gender roles."

She slid off his lap and stood. "We don't have to do anything; not that I'd be opposed to it if we did. But I also won't be heartbroken if we didn't."  
"Well, that hurts."  
"Wait, your feelings are hurt because my feelings aren't?"  
"It's twisted, I know."  
She chuckled and bent over him. Kissing the corner of his mouth gently, she whispered, "good night, Gray. Maybe we can try this again next time."

As she turned to go, he rose from the couch and lightly grasped her wrist, "Will there be?"  
"Will there be what?"  
"A next time."  
"Are you asking me if this will be a reoccurring event?"  
"I am."  
She smirked, "Again, won't be opposed to it if it is, won't be-"  
"Heartbroken if it not. Got it. Doesn't exactly make me feel all too desirable, though."  
"Oh, stop it. It took everything in my power not to jump you when you opened the door in a towel. All wet. And glistening. And wet."  
"Oh, you noticed that, did you?"  
"Kind of difficult not to." He bit his lip and looked what she assumed was bashful. "What?"  
He shook his head ruefully, "nothing," he lifted his head and grinned at her, "you're attracted to me."  
"I'm afraid that I'm going to roll my eyes too hard that they'll just fall right out of my skull. Just so you know, I am rolling my eyes at you."  
"I don't care. You're attracted to me. You want to do things to me."  
"Oh, shut up. Are you going to kiss me now? Because if you're just going to stand there and look doofy all night, I'm better off going home."

His eyes twinkled in the low light and he closed the distance between them, "I just don't want to take advantage of you."  
"I came onto you, remember?"  
"Okay, yes, true. But I'm horny as fuck. And I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this because I've got a hard on."  
"Tell me honestly, Gray, do you really think I can be compelled to do something I don't want to simply because of someone else's physiological situation?"  
"No, not even a little bit. I don't even know why it crossed my mind."  
"Then why are you still talking?"

Wasting no more time, he yanked her toward him and crushed his lips against hers. She raised up to meet him, clutching at his hair almost painfully. When he pulled away, he gave a choked laugh, "were you gonna walk home without a shirt?"  
Looking at herself, she saw that, indeed, she was without a shirt, "I completely forgotten about that."  
"Ah-ha! See? It is easy to forget and not notice when you're shirtless!"  
"Do you want me to start defending you from now on?"  
"I certainly wouldn't complain if you did."  
"I'll think about it."

She nipped at his hard chest and tugged at his drawstrings; pulling it loose. She pouted, "I wish you were all wet and glistening."  
His hard chuckle shook her body, "I wish _you_ were all wet and glistening." She grinned mischievously at him, "how do you know I'm not?"  
He choked violently on his laughter, "holy fuck, you're trying to kill me."

Her cheeky grin was all he needed.  
"Okay, if we're going to do this, we're going to do this properly."  
"I didn't realize that there's an improper way to do this."  
"I meant a bed."  
"If you're doing this for my comfort, it's really unnecessary."  
"Oh no, it's solely for my comfort. I couldn't care less about yours."  
"Oh, well if it's for your comfort, then by all means, lead the way."

* * *

There was actually supposed to be smut that goes here but I got lazy. It's so exhausting putting actions into words! So no smut for you! Sorry to disappoint. I could have had them explore their feeling for each other but sometimes, sex is just sex. I'll leave the touchy-feelies to you.


End file.
